


Volume Three: Barry

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: The Birthday Chronicles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Spanking, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is! Volume three! I hope y'all like it, and that it's been worth waiting for. I've been really slammed with school and stuff, so it's been hard to actually get this done but I finally got to it!</p><p>I'm working on a few ideas for a fourth part, but I'm still not sure if I'll ever write it. Like I've said, my suggestion is that you lovelies subscribe to the series or bookmark it, so you'll know right away if I do post a fourth.</p><p><3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Volume Three: Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Volume three! I hope y'all like it, and that it's been worth waiting for. I've been really slammed with school and stuff, so it's been hard to actually get this done but I finally got to it!
> 
> I'm working on a few ideas for a fourth part, but I'm still not sure if I'll ever write it. Like I've said, my suggestion is that you lovelies subscribe to the series or bookmark it, so you'll know right away if I do post a fourth.
> 
> <3

This was horrible.  
  
Awful, horrible, and nerve racking!   
  
It was Barry's birthday, and that was not a good thing.   
  
After how they celebrated Mick and Len's birthdays, there was only one way this could end.   
  
They would have mind-blowing sex.   
  
Which in itself, wasn’t a bad thing at all. What was bad, though, was the suspense. The not knowing what Mick and Len had planned for his big night. Barry didn’t even want to think about it because thinking about it would lead to a very badly timed erection since he was still at work, analyzing dirt. Yes, dirt. Literally, just dirt.   
  
It was going to be a long day.   
  
*   
  
"I’m home!" Barry called out into the apartment as he stepped in.   
  
"Hey, Barr!" Mick responded from the kitchen some moments before entering the living room, with Len close behind.   
  
"So what's up?" Barry asked happily.   
  
Now that it was actually happening, Barry found himself uncontrollably excited. His boys said nothing, instead offering him three items; a blindfold, a ball gag, and the clicker.   
  
Barry complied quickly, biting down on the ball as he fastened the leather straps around his head and keeping the clicker in one hand as he got the blindfold on.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Len asked. "You're comfortable?"   
  
Barry clicked twice for yes.   
  
The second click had barely filled the air before one of the men crowded into Barry's space from behind. Hands, Mick's if Barry had to guess from the feel of them, pulled him back and the kid collided into the older man's chest. The very same pair of hands were suddenly all over him. They ran up his chest and down over his crotch, as Mick's warm breaths hit Barry's neck.   
  
He smelled like gasoline and ashes, but faintly of beer as well, and of his stale bodywash. Barry couldn't get enough of that smell; it was sharp and strong, invading his head even more when he was robbed of his other senses.   
  
Mick chuckled in his ear. "C'mon, pretty. Walk with me." He said lowly, then as if sensing the slight hint of worry in how Barry tensed, "Don't worry, I'll be your eyes."   
  
Barry nodded shakily. He let Mick take his hands, holding onto the wrist of Barry's right instead so the kid could click any time he wanted. They shuffled forward slowly. Barry refused, for once, to move any quicker, but Mick didn't seem to mind, guiding him gently.   
  
It took them some minutes, but then Mick guided his hand down to the bed. When Barry felt the rough sheets, he let out a soft breath through his nose. Mick released him and Barry crawled onto their bed, his hands feeling the expanse to make sure he didn't do something stupid like fall off on the other side; that would certainly kill the mood.   
  
He heard someone make a strangled sound a bit away from him. Probably the sight of Barry crawling around like that, completely at their mercy. Barry let out a similar noise at the thought too.   
  
The bed dipped on either of Barry's sides. There were hands all over him again; they were sliding gently across his skin, in under his clothes and pushing the fabric away. The jacket was pushed off his shoulders and the shirt drawn over his head, soft sounds of the garments being thrown aside.   
  
As one set of hands cupped his crotch and fiddled with the zipper and button, the other was on his chest. Len's soft lips landed on Barry's right nipple, while the left was gingerly pinched. Barry sighed at him, his back arching into the feeling.   
  
Mick's rough hands pulled his pants down, feeling over the skin that was revealed little by little. His stubble was rough where it touched Barry's thighs, but his tongue was hot and wet and kissed the itch away.   
  
Barry moaned against the gag. He was already hard, but they were willfully ignoring his aching cock.

  
Then a hot mouth came down on his cock, taking all of him at once. Fuck, it was Mick, just as hot as the fire he loved, he always was. Len was the same, with his ‘passion’ for ice he ran just as cold. They were such extreme opposites that it couldn’t do anything other than feel so amazing on Barry’s skin, when Mick's mouth was all around his cock and Lens lips and hands were all over his chest and neck.   
  
"Look at you…" Len said softly. "Look at you like this, Barry Allen. The Flash, begging to be used. To be fucked, and played with."   
  
Mick made a noise around Barry's cock, and the vibrations made the speedster keen. Len was right. God, he wanted it so bad! Barry wanted them to fuck him until he couldn't even remember his own name. He would be begging, pleading, to them to just get on with it if he hadn't been gagged.   
  
Barry whined at the loss when Mick suddenly removed himself, but the noise was cut short when he was tossed over to lie on his chest instead. Sometimes Barry forgot that, even for regular humans, both Mick and Len were pretty strong. Fuck, it made him so hot; the thought of them just using him, throwing him around and putting him in whatever position they wanted.   
  
Smack!   
  
Barry flinched and whimpered when the rough hand hit his ass.   
  
"C'mon, Barry, on all four." Len ordered.   
  
The speedster wasted no time in getting on his hands and knees. He whimpered again when another slap hit his cheeks but pushed back against the cold hand, begging for more without a word.   
  
Instead of a third, a cold finger pressed against Barry's opening. It slid in so perfectly easy, Len working him open slowly. He crooked his finger and reveled in the sounds Barry made when Len touched on that sweet little spot. Two fingers, three, and Barry was a mess under his hand.   
  
Fuck, Barry couldn't believe this; that he was already so undone for them after so little.   
  
Mick's hands were in Barry's hair then, running through the soft curls. Barry felt Mick begin to thumb at the clasp of the gag. The bed dipped in front of Barry's form just before the clasp was opened. He spat out the ball, breathing deeply and throwing the clicker aside.   
  
"Come on, baby, lemme see that pretty mouth open wide." Mick rumbled.   
  
Barry, dutiful as ever, opened wide. He couldn't stop the noises that escaped him, Len still fucking him so slowly with his fingers. Mick's grip on Barry hair tightened. He pulled Barry forward, moaning when the kid took his whole cock in one go. Barry seemed surprised, going by the sounds he made, but didn't move stop him.   
  
Mick kept him there for some moments, feeling the wet warmth around himself. Barry gagged now and then, but stilled himself with deep breaths through his nose.   
  
Len withdrew his fingers from Barry's ass, but there was hardly a second before he replaced them with his cock. Almost as if on the count of three, they both started fucking into Barry; his mouth and his ass, both so good around their dicks.   
  
"Fuck, Barry, you look so good like this." Len said.   
  
He ran his hands up and down Barry's back, just to feel his soft skin. Mick's grip on his head was like a vice, but Barry couldn't care less, not when getting fucked like that felt so amazingly good.   
  
Barry's cock bobbed between his legs. He could feel himself leaking precome, it ran down along his length. Fuck, he was going to cum untouched. He was going to cum just from the feeling of being used like a toy, fucked into without mercy.   
  
Mick let go of him, letting him take a moment to breathe.   
  
_"Fuck, Mick!_ " Barry cursed. "Yes, yes, yes! _Len, God, fuck, yes_! "   
  
"Who said you could talk?" Len asked, and landed another slap to Barry's ass.   
  
Mick slapped him across the face as well, not too hard but hard enough be correcting. Barry groaned at it and pushed back against Len, who hadn't slowed down in the slightest.   
  
Barry gagged again, when Mick suddenly shoved his cock back into the speedsters mouth. Mick all but tore the blindfold to pieces as he removed it from Barry's head.   
  
"C'mon, Barry!" he growled. "Look at me when I fuck this pretty little mouth of yours."   
  
Though momentarily blinded, Barry did his best to look up at Mick and to meet his dark eyes. The drool dribbled down Barry's chin, slick and wet noises filling the air as Mick fucked him again.   
  
"Mick." Len said, his breathing laboured, after what felt like a perfect eternity to Barry.   
  
The arsonist slowed. "Now? Like we talked 'bout?" he asked, out of breath.   
  
"Like we talked about." Len confirmed.   
  
Nearly in unison, they both stopped and pulled their cocks out of Barry's holes. Barry gasped for air, finally able to breathe properly. He didn't get much rest though.   
  
Mick grabbed his arms and dragged the kid to him. The arsonist fell back to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He pulled Barry into his lap, turning him so the speedster faced Len. Mick forced Barry's legs up to his chest, opening him up just right so Mick could slide into his ass.   
  
" _Fuuuuck_!" Barry whined, his head falling back on Mick's shoulder. "God, yes! Please! _Please_ , Mick, I n–need to cum!"   
  
"Soon, baby. Soon." Mick murmured in his ear, kissing softly along his neck. "C'mon, Len." he added insistently.   
  
Len nodded and shuffled closer. Mick rutted into Barry slowly, as Len ran his slick fingers along the kids cock. One finger slipped in, then a second, right there next to Mick's dick, making Barry hiss.   
  
"Barry." Len said. "Barry, look at me."   
  
Barry forced himself to open his eyes and to look at Len.   
  
"You wanna do this?" he asked. "We don't have to. We thought it'd be…fun. But we can save it for another time."   
  
Barry's breath shook, his whole body quivering with the need to cum. He inhaled as deeply as he could. The slight sting where he was being stretched further than ever before, began to ebb away.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I-I wanna do it." Barry said, finding some purchase in holding onto Mick's arms. "Just…slowly."   
  
Len nodded. He shuffled a little closer. He kissed the inside of Barry's left knee gingerly as he, and Mick, began to move again. They took it slow, just like Barry had asked. Len planted more kisses on Barry than either of them could count; all the way down his legs, a few soft touches of his lips up and down the speedsters cock, then up over his chest until they were face to face.   
  
Barry keened again when Len withdrew his fingers. Mick made a choked sound against Barry's shoulder, gripping the kid just a little tighter. Len lined himself up and…   
  
When he pushed in, ever so gently, all three made noises none of them knew they could make.   
  
God, Barry had never felt so full before. It was as if he was going to explode.   
  
" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ " Barry swore under his breath, his right hand coming out to grip tightly at Lens shoulder.   
  
The criminal froze. He ran his hands down Barry's leg until he found a good spot just below his knee.   
  
"You okay, Barry?" Len asked softly. "We can stop, just say the word."   
  
Barry shook his head quickly. "No. Just…I just need a minute. Just a sec." he said.   
  
"Okay. It's okay." Len said, moving his thumb in slow circles over Barry's knee. "Take your time. Just breathe."   
  
Mick hummed behind him as well.   
  
"'S alright, baby." the arsonist said, kissing Barry's neck again. "Want you to feel good. 'S all we want."   
  
The speedster breathed deeply; inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. He knew it would feel good, of course. They wouldn't do anything to him that they didn't think would feel good for him too. Barry trusted them with that.   
  
He could feel himself start to relax. With every breath, the tension seemed to run off him. Mick's steady breaths and his warm hands holding him, Lens sharp eyes watching like a hawk and his cold fingers massaging Barry's leg.   
  
Barry nodded.   
  
"Slowly." he said, his voice shaking slightly still.   
  
The criminals did as they were told.   
  
Barry had never felt anything like it before. He was so full but it was so good . He couldn't make a sound because he could hardly breathe, there was no room inside him for air when he had both of them in him.   
  
Len caught his mouth. The kiss was unlike anything else; it wasn't the fight it usually was, but instead like an understanding. Barry let Len lead and make him feel so good.   
  
When the kiss came to its end, Len moved on to Mick. Now that may have been its usual battle, but they all knew that was the best feeling they could get.   
  
Barry felt his insides tighten and coil, twisting around themselves.   
  
_"Fuck,_ I'm gon-" he attempted but he couldn't make a full sentence.   
  
"'S okay, Barry." Mick muttered, still rutting into the speedster at a torturously slow pace. "'S okay. C'mon, baby, c'mon."   
  
Len sucked on Barry's neck, leaving a mark that would disappear soon. But fuck, it felt so good, so good all at once that Barry couldn't think.   
  
He came with a choked yell, his entire body vibrating. A split second of that intense sensation, and the criminals were doing pretty much the same.   
  
They collapsed onto Mick with exhausted breaths. The sweat was already making them sticky, and the cum splattered over Barry and Len's chests was not helping.   
  
Mick didn't say a word though. He too was breathing heavily, so he didn't blame them for their boneless states. At least, he didn't for the first few minutes.   
  
"Alright, get off me." He muttered at them.   
  
Barry couldn't help but chuckle, and Len smiled into the crook of the speedsters neck. Len pulled out of Barry, letting Mick do so as well.   
  
"Your turn, Mick." Barry hummed as he and Len rolled off the arsonists body.   
  
Mick hummed. He planted a last kiss on Barry’s shoulder and one on Lens chest before stumbling out of their bed.   
  
They all needed a couple towels and some snacks.


End file.
